


Pure Imagination

by Trelkez



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Minor Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Playing with time is such difficult magic." Jane Chatwin opens a door. Quentin Coldwater finds a key.





	Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content notes: references a canon plot thread involving child sexual abuse (in first half of vid, not explicit in vid), blood, palm cutting/branding, trauma, large quantities of moths
> 
> Does not include season four.

Download (right click/save): [254MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/themagicians_trelkez_pureimagination.mp4)


End file.
